


Suspended

by liesorlife



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught up in a tale of woe, Marc has no idea how to escape.</p><p>ALL FICTION!! HOPE FOR MARCS SAKE THIS ONE DOESN'T HAPPEN!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Marc had a really long night, celebrating his ninth win in a row in Germany, even though Alex didn’t win this time, they both go out and have a good time. Marc getting really drunk and passing out. He has no idea how he got home, or whether he actually got home or not. But waking up, something is wrong. The whole world is upside down. “What is happening, why is everything upside down?” “Oh Marc, you’re upside down, if the world was upside down then the sharks would fall out their tank!” “WHAT?!” Suddenly it all makes sense, looking down, seeing the fins circling, Marc is terrified. “Why Vale?” “Why do you think? I was bored, and you were there, and I really don’t like you much.”

Marc is crying, big, fat, salty tears, dripping down his nose, into the tank below him. He is certain that he can hear the sharks teeth grinding in anticipation of him falling in, so they can eat him. He is trembling in fear. “Where did you get the sharks from?”

“Marc, you are suspended twelve feet in the air, above a tank of hungry sharks, and the thing you want to know most, is where they came from?! Well if you must know, I ‘borrowed’ them from the local zoo”.

Vale sits back in his chair, a huge pizza in front of him, watching marc struggle on the end of his rope. This is the most fun he has had since Marc joined MotoGP. Even more fun than winning in Assen was.

“So Marc, what happens now?” “You could let me go!” “Erm, no. No I am not going to do that”. “Marc? Want some pizza?” “No”, “Good, because you aren’t getting any!”  
Vale is loving torturing Marc, he knows he probably will let him go soon, he wasn’t really going to feed him to the sharks, but he can’t deny enjoying his morning. Marcs phone is ringing, Vale answers it “Sup Alex?” “You’re not Marc, where is Marc?” “Oh he is here, he’s just hanging around!” Vale really wants to add “literally” to the end of the sentence, but that might make Alex suspicious.

“How did you set this up Vale?” Vale sighs, he really regrets not gagging Marc. “Easy, you were so drunk, you were almost comatose, after that it was a simple task of tying you up, hoisting you in the air, and placing those hungry sharks below you. An evil, but simple and effective plan” Vale congratulates himself.  
“Please Vale, let me go” “What’s in it for me Marc?” “Anything, please, Vale I will do anything. Absolutely anything”.  
Vale sighs, “okay”, reaching for the remote, pressing the release button Marc falls, straight into the tank.

He panics, convinced that he is going to be a sharks breakfast, but nothing happens, they allow him to swim to the side, and climb out. Then it hits him, the sharks weren’t real. “Why Vale?”

“It’s called fun Marc, you didn’t think I was going to feed you to an actual shark did you? Bloody hell Marc I would never do something THAT evil. The shark might get food poisoning!”


End file.
